


New State, New Town, New Me

by Whyyesthisisunusual



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyesthisisunusual/pseuds/Whyyesthisisunusual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addalynn Monroe moves to Washington State to be with her cousin, Juli. Addalynn has always been a good girl and never taken chances, that was until she moved to Washington. She starts to change and take chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New state

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please excuse me! I've never been north of Kentucky and don't know that much about the north. :/ again, sorry.

To be quite frank, I don't think I will ever believe in love. It is a waste of time and effort to tell me other wise. Yes, I know that they say love conquers all but, I beg to differ. All the relationships I saw growing up never lasted so I never bothered to entertain the thought of love. End of story right there. I tried to believe in love, honest. Love doesn't believe in me so why should I bother, after all. I love my dear ,sweet sister, Avril , and my cousin , Julianna, the most. Family is the most important thing to me. I know there is family love. Of course.   
Speaking of which, my lovely sister knocks on my door. I get up and slowly open the door to see in which what she needs. "Yeah?" I ask. She pushes past me, sits on the bed. Her grey eyes full of worry. " I really, honestly, hate to say this, but we're moving." She says briskly. My mouth drops as my eyes widens. "What? Why? " I ask as soon as I was able to wrap my mind around the idea. She shifts awkwardly on my bed changing her position. "Now, you know our Aunt Jodie is in the need of some help up in Washington," she starts, " and we'll we are the only family she has to help with the family business." I try to look into her eyes as she looks away. "Look, Addie, you can be with Juli all the time now and start new at school. We will find you a church to start going to, I think Auntie already goes to one up there!" She says looking back at me. I know there is more to the story but I won't pry quiet yet. I nod and agree. She then gets up to hug me. "I love you so much, you'll never know Addalynn." She says into my hair. I bite my bottom lip and mumble, "I love you too, Avril. " I feel her smile into my hair. She then pulls away and walks out saying, "Pack your bags moving in a week or so, babe." I roll my eyes. I pull out my iPhone and pester my sweet cousin.  
\--PinkDiamonds [PD] began pestering RainbowUnicorn [RU] at 15:30 --  
PD: surprise cousin! :D  
RU: tf? why dont you say hi like a Norm person  
PD: :c I lush you to much don't you miss your beautiful cousin?  
RU: not when she's Pestering my while I'm asleep  
PD: shooooooot girl! It's freaking like noon there! D:  
RU: shut it gotta get mu beauty slep  
PD: .... I love you but we need to get you help.  
RU: addie its saturday Leave me alone Till college  
PD: omg! You're going to college! :D omg! Yay! I'm proud of you!  
RU: .... Dont knw if I should be defended or happy you're proud for that.  
PD: :c   
RU: did you have a Point in pestering me at the ungodly hour Or what?  
PD: oh yeah! Uhh.. :/ well, I'm moving from here in Tennessee to there!!   
RU: there as in washington?   
PD: yeah!<3   
RU: omg! When?  
PD: uhhh... In a weekish?   
RU: finally the guys Will believe i have a cousin!  
PD: ? Wth?  
RU: babe no one Thinks i have family because I never Tell them Where i go in the summer time.  
PD: oh? :o  
RU: still dont get it to you?   
PD: :) nope  
RU: whatever's hunny  
PD: anyways, will they like me? I'm scared I won't make friends since its summer time..  
RU: you will Trust me  
PD: okay! Well, got to go! :D byyyyye<3 :) hahahaha  
RU: sigh youre a Mess bye  
\-- PinkDiamond [PD] ceased pestering RainbowUnicorn [RU] at 15:59--  
Well, that's good news at least. I put my phone back into my pocket amd smile at my silly cousin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It ended up being a week in a half by the time we get everything taken care of. We were moved in and comfortable by that Saturday. My Juli comes by to help unpack. When we finish we sit on my freshly made up bed and talk. " So, you still scared?" She asks putting a piece of red hair behind her ear. I frown and nod my head. " I don't know anyone besides you and Auntie here," I confess. She nods. "I'll introduce you to people tomorrow. You'll love Terezi. She's a crazy bitch!" I crack a smile. She hugs me. I'm not a touchy, feeling person. I like my space. And I like all I can get most of the time. My cousin in the polar opposite, loves hugs and pats and lovey gestures. I soon push her away. " So, I've been thinking," I start, " new town new start, right?" She nods as if saying go on. "Well, how about I go by my middle name? India is a cool name, right?" As I finish she bust out laughing. I pout and start to get up as she pulls me back down. She quits laughing. " Yes, that is actually a great idea. Just take off the a like I do with my e so people will know that we are related," she states. I smile and laugh. That is a great idea. I love it.   
That night I start to think of things to do to be this new girl, Indi.. I could stop being so uptight for one. Maybe drink a time or two? That sounds lovely. Maybe say a few curse words? I never curse.. Ever. Make my outfits show a little more? I don't want to say 'whore' but I do wanna say 'unpredictable'. Juli is very unpredictable. Never knowing what she's to do next in part of the fun of hanging out with her.   
That morning after Sis went to work, she got a job at the hospital with her RN license and another at Auntie's shop, I left to meet Juli at her house. She was waiting outside in short shorts and a tank top on her porch swing. She smiles at me as she jumps into my red Ford Mustang. "You're so lucky that your parents had money!" She exclaimed. I shook my head. "Whatever!" I give her a side smile. She also has money, just can't touch it till she's 18 though. "Where are we going?" I ask pulling out of her driveway. "Dammit!" She yells. I stop the car in the middle of the street. "What is it?" I ask. " Oh, just that Gamz wants to get high later knowing I don't like to do drugs." I give her a weird look then keep driving. "look, hotshot, you need to go down that street right there, yeah there. Now turn right there and yeah! Here! All in one piece!" I slap her arm and she smirks at me. "Whatever,loser. Get out." I say shoving her out the door. " Okay, okay!" We laugh till we get to the door. "Wait. Whose house is this?" I ask curiously. "My friend Gamzee." She knocks on the door and then walks into his house. Her red hair is perfectly straightened so when she throws her hair back it lands perfect. The whole house smells like weed and other drugs. Strongly weed though.  
A man in weird black and purple pants greets us in the living-room. "Welcome all young motherfuckas" He states with a slur in his deep voice, clearly high. "It is a miracle that you came! Motherfuckas always say they will come but they won't. Sad story." He looks down and pulls at his Insane Clown Posse shirt he has on. He has a big black mess of hair and is wearing clown make up. What a character. "Soooo, Gamz, this motherfucka right here is my cousin Indi," I kinda of flinch at the sound of my name, " Gamz, Indi, " I stick out my hand. He hesitates then shakes my hand, " Nice to meet you, sir." His eyes widen then he cracks up. " A motherfuckin' southern in my house! Never thought that'd happen. " Juli knocks him in the ribs and disbodied voice said, "YOU FORGOT ABOUT DAVE, FUCKASS." I feel the blood racing to my face. " Shut it, Karkat!" He grumbles something else but I didn't catch it. Gamzee finally quits laughing. "Sorry, just can't help it sometimes. A motherfucka can't help it. Like mericals, can't help it if a miracle happens." I just nod. "Are you religious or something?" I ask quietly. That causes laughter from everywhere in the house. I quickly turn away and try to make a beeline to the door. Juli catches me before I get a foot out the door. "Wait, sorry, Gamzee is a juggilo." I give her a confused look. "His religion is on clowns." My mouth drops to a o. She giggles then pulls me into the den where everyone is at.   
A red head boy is sitting on the couch looking unhappy with life in his white shirt and jeans. Juli introduced me to him as Karkat. The boy next to him has sandy blonde hair, blue and red sunglasses on and jeans with a tee shirt on. His name is Sollux. Over in the corner is a shy boy that smiled at me. He is in a wheel chair. He has a Mohawk that is black with red at the end. He wears average clothes like the rest. His name is Tavros. I smile back to him. Karkat is really loud and looks like a asshole. "He isn't really a ass, just misunderstood." Juli whispers to me. I nod. Juli sat by me and spat insults at Karkat for hours. I laughed at their comebacks. Tavros mostly sat and talked to Gamzee. Sollux didn't talk much but when he did he had a lisp. He stayed on his phone for the most part. Juli said he was talking to his girlfriend, Fef. Juli hates her for some odd reason. She's the head cheerleader at school though. Cheer isn't something Juli is into anyways.   
The door rang and a voice rang across the house. A deep kind of monotone voice. "Here, motherfuckers, your lives just got ten ,if not, one hundred time better!" I give Juli a look that could kill. "That's-" right as she about to tell me his name, a blonde boy with shades and a stone face came up to me. "Dave motherfuckin' Strider. Now, you know who I am what about you?" I give him a spetical look. "Indi.." I say. "Indi what?" He asks giving me a third degree look. "Not important." I look at Juli. She's smiling and giggling again. "Gotcha. Well, I will find out. Someone in this house knows your last name right?" He leans on the wall next to the chair I am sitting in. "Juli. And she won't even tell you." Juli gasps. He smirks and pulls out his phone. I hear a bing next to me and I look over. It was Juli phone. She pulls it out and laughs hard. A real laugh. "Don't tell him," I plead. She gives Dave a apologetic smiles. "Sorry, family first." Right as she said that my phone goes off. I get it out to look who was texting me.  
From Unknown number: Monroe.   
To Unknown number: what?  
From Unknown number: your last name.  
I glare over at Juli. " You told him." I hissed as I punch her. "NOOO I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!!" I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look at him. "What?"  
"Wasn't her that told." He smirked.  
"Who then?"   
"Her phone. When she sent your number, the name was attached. Addalynn? " he whispered in my ear.  
"You're creepy." He laughs at that and Juli gets up. I frown. "Stay here. Be back in a second going with Gamz real quick." I nod and safe Dave's number to my phone. "So should I call you Addalynn or Indi?"   
Dave asks as he sits next to me. He smells like cigarets, weed, and cologne. Not a bad smell. " Indi, please."   
"Kentucky?" He asks  
"What?"  
"Where you from? You have a southern accent."   
"Oh. Tennessee."  
"Where bout?"  
"Nashville." I confess. He smirks. "I've been there," He puts a arm around me, relaxing like old friends. " It's really green and hilly." I laughs. "Yeah! But it's gorgeous. The sky is so blue and the air is breathable. Unlike up here. It ain't worth a darn up here." I look over at him. He looks like he honestly careless about any of that. "So, they said earlier you're a southern," he nods," you sure don't sound or look like one." He then smirks. " I know. I am from Texas, to answer your next question. But my whole family is albino. My bro has whiter hair then i do. His girlfriend is a Albion too as is her daughter thing." He pulls out his phone in mid sentence. "Awh! That's adorable! How old is her daughter? " he smirks bigger at this question. "Seventeen." My eyes widen in disbelief. "Roxy is 32 and Bro is 29. Just a few years apart, guess you can say. Ha. Teen pregnancy in high school at age fifteen. Roxy drank to much and, whoops! Out come little baby Rose! " he keep his voice very monotoned. "Oh, that's cool that you two are the same age though." I look at him to find any emotion. No such luck. "Yeah, just call us siblings. Everyone thinks we are anyways." I smile and laugh at that. "What is the connection with you and Taylor? Not that hanging with that lovely piece of fiiiine ass isn't alright with me," he says sounding like he's about to bust into a monologue. "Cousin." His eye brows raise up for that information. "Well, wasn't expecting that." I raise my eyebrows at this. "What were you excepting?" I ask biting my lip. He smirks . "So, Monroe, how long you staying here?" He asks lots of questions. "Hmm.. Forever? Till I go to college or help take over the family business? Not to sure." I say hoping that'll be the end of it. "Wait. How old are you?"  
"Seventeen?" his smile widens.  
"Skaia high?"  
"Uhhh.. Yeah?"  
"Sweet. We'll have classes together."   
I groan. Tavros then says, "Me too! Uhh.. Sorry for uhh .. listening to that part."I give him a warm smile. "Good. I'll try to find you on the first day, Tav." Dave opens his mouth then closes it. I ask Tavros for his pester chum handle and type it into my phone. "Damn, Juli must be giving fuckin' head in there!" Dave exclaimed. Sollux mutters something, reminding us he was still here. I just continue to smile and grab Dave's hand. "Can I help you?" He asks as I trace his veins on his hands. He gives me a curious look.   
"I'm bored."  
"So you play with my hand?"   
"Pretty much. You are creepy, not scary." I turn his hand over to the palm and see scares. They don't look self inflicted but they do look like they hurt. I look up to find him watching TV. When did they even turn on the TV? I quickly give him his hand back. "Molesting my fuckin hand like Michael Jackson to a kid." I push him for saying that. "You're bad," I tell him. "Only to good girls like you." Crash! I jump up to see Gamzee and Juli cleaning up a broken vase. They are both laughing uncontrollably, so I'd say they are high. I rush up the stairs to see if they are okay. "Yeah, hahaha just was looking to see you and then fell over amd knocked the vase over! Omg! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Juli exclaimed bent down still with the broken vase almost cleaned up. "Okay, Juli can we leave yet?" Her eyes widen at that and she almost looks sober. "No! Fuck it, I'll stay here or at Terezi's tonight. I can't go home high, dip shit!" She gets real close to my face and whispers, "Please, Addie, please." I figured real quick the being high was a regular thing of hers and our sweet Aunt had no clue. "It's Indi, remember? And yeah, bye then. I might go get something to eat." She nods and lets you walk away.   
This'll be a very interesting summer... I think to myself. I walk out amd right as I about sat down Dave yelled my name. "Indi! Please! Wait. I know I have your number but I heard you say you're going out to eat and I wanted to come with." He pants out. He must have ran out. I take my phone out and text Juli. "Hold up a beat." I say as I send the text.   
To Juli: is it safe to eat with Dave? Or will he like rape me? :o  
From Juli: yea lmao lol hes safe  
"Yeah, sure. Just not McDonalds. Do you wanna meet somewhere you I drive or what?" I ask pushing my dark hair back. "I'll ride with you, if you don't mind. Never rode in a new Mustang before and hell, it looks ten times nicer then the mustang horses in Texas. " I roll my eyes as I get in. "You're gonna make a wonderful wife, hell, let's go get married instead of dinner. And a great mother. The kids will be all, Mom lets go take a joy ride and you'll be all hell, lets go hundred miles an hour down the interstate because I have a badass car and they'll be like I got the coolest and hottest mom ever! She has brand new hot rods and all kind if gadgets in the motherfucker and if you marry me the they'll be all my dad is a useless bastard who married my mom for her car but he's a cool mother fucker, hey turn right here, and I'll be all yeeeeah look at my garage of cool, right here is the place, cars!" I stare at him when we pull into the small parking spot. "You talked the whole way here." I say in amazement. "Yeah, Bro calls me a motor mouth." I laugh and get out of the car. I look at the small restaurant.  
The sign said Sweet Mama's Southern Cooking. It was a dinky little place. Not very many seat in the whole place. One small room and a counter for paying. Dave walks a head of you and sits at a seat across the restaurant. I follow, looking around. The walls are a bright pink and the posters are of Nashville. Country music is playing from the speakers. It isn't modern country but its country. I laugh at the fake ness of the place. I sit across the table and pick up the menu. Sweet tea and coke products are the only things on the drink part. A blonde waitress comes up to the table. "How may I help y'all?" Her fake country accent makes me smile to myself. "Sweet tea extra lemon, please," Dave says not looking up from the menu. "And for you?" Her green eyes sparkle. "Uhhh.. Just a sweet tea no lemon, please?" I say questionably. She starts to laugh as she walks away. "What is it with people laughing when I speak?" I ask Dave, who finally looks up from the menu. "This is a small town. No one new has came in years ,and that was me. No one knew I was from Texas till I told Terezi and then she told people. I always have hid my accent because I'm, like, part robot." I roll my eyes. "I have these irony programmed into me. I recharge by irony. If I don't have irony I may die. Honest to God. I will pass out right here." He finally finishes. "So, Strider, you gotta job?" I ask as the waitress brings out our drinks. "Still need a minuet?" She asks and Dave waves his hand as he begins to tell another Strider Tall Tales. "Well, I kinda do whatever I want. I DJ for parties a lot, I blog, and I am a photographer." Wow. No story or bull about how he's a part time ninja or anything. "Oh, and I'm a ninja" there it is. "Wow, busy guy," is all I say. "Yep. So, what do you want? I'm getting a good southern hamburger. It's grilled even." I nod as he speaks. "Uhh.. I guess I'll have the fried chicken salad? Yeah, with honey mustard." Right as I finished the waitress came and took our order. The lighting is dim in here so I have no idea how Dave is wearing those sunglasses. "So, what's the deal with the shades?" I ask. "You ask lots of questions. How about this, we take turns asking questions." I press my lips into a fine line, like his. "We can put some shades on you if you're mocking me, we'll be twins." He half smirks. I dig down in my purse and put on my round sunglasses. They are brown and pink, since they are fashion one unlike his annoying pilot looking ones. I out my face back into the stone cold one like his. The waitress came and gave us our food but we stayed cool. "Now, either you can eat or we can stare some more," he says taking a bite of his burger. "Eating is a real unattractive thing for you, isn't it?" I ask watching the grease run down his chin. "Babe, eating is a sexy thing for especially me." He takes another huge bite. I pick up my fork and eat my salad. We eat in silence.   
After we finish eating I pick up the bill, he quickly grabs it form me. "I got it,"he say taking out his wallet. "No, I'll pay for mine. It's totes fine! Promise." I smile. I honestly want to pay for my own. Him paying is what boyfriend do for their girlfriends or what old friends do for one another. We are neither of those. He looks unchanged pulling out a twenty from the front fold. "C'mon. Let me pay for mine, please?" I ask reaching over for they bill. "Mine was probably more expensive anyways. It's really high to live here. I'll pay. I got the money," I continue to protest as I try to sneak for the bill. He pushes his seat out, pushing me away, as he heads for the front to pay. I rush around to beat him to the counter. The waitress was at the register so I asked her to set me separate. "Your boyfriend isn't going to pay?" She ask looking over at him. "He isn't my boyfriend-" "yet." Dave interrupts. "And I just wanna pay for myself. Please." The waitress gleefully rings me up and gives me my change. I wait for Dave to pay then we walk outside to the car. When we get to the car Dave pushes me lightly. "Asshole." Is all he said. "Doll, I don't do self charity. I do independence." I pull out and onto the main road. "I may be a ass but I do have southern hospitality to a point. Like paying for my friend, that is a girl, lunch," he says changing the radio station. I roll my eyes at him behind my sunglasses.   
When we get to Gamzee's house he gets out and walks over to a old rusted red Ford truck. No wonder he loves my car.. I think to myself. I love old trucks, myself. I love cars. I cut the engine and pester Juli.   
\-- PinkDiamonds [PD] started pestering RainbowUnicorn [RU] at 13:45 --  
PD: need a ride? :o   
RU: yea   
PD: okaaaaaay well come on outside then  
RU: wait Youre here?  
PD: yep! :D   
RU: coming  
\-- PinkDiamonds [PD] ceased pestering RainbowUnicorn [RU] at 14:03 --  
Right as I look out to the door a glazed eyed Juli came out. As she gets into the car , Gamzee came to the door to wave at us driving away. She closed her eyes as I pulled out. I reach over to punch her as I get on the main road. "Dude!" She exclaimed. I smile and wave back to Gamzee. She glares over at me. "Don't you dare give me the 'I can't believe you' look because, honestly, you can believe it. Don't judge him and me because we smoke. Don't. You. Dare." She breaths out as soon as I look over to her. I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Fine. I won't. I'll give you then 'you left me to get high nada total stranger tried to take me to lunch." She glares. "You like Dave. Already." I throw my hands up in the air. " Shoot! I just, met the guy! Give me a break! He won't stop texting me!" I yell.  
I turn the car on and drive in since except for her occasionally instructing which way to go. We were both baffled at how we are acting. "I'm sorry I yelled," I apologize softly, looking straight a head. I feel her look at me. My leather seats make a noise like she's moving. "It's fine. I'm sorry for leaving you, getting high, and for Dave." I smile. We reach Terezi's house. I reach over and hug her. "Thanks, come inside to meet Rezi!" She offers. I shake my head and pull away. I'm sick of driving for one day. Plus, it was getting late.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dave: yo Indi  
Me: hey c:   
Dave: sorry bout coming off a little harsh   
Me: noooo biggy!!  
Dave: sooooooo   
Me: sooooooooooo? Lol lmfao hahahahat  
Dave: youre a hand full from what juls has said  
Me: weeell, what did she say? O_O  
Dave: goody goody never misses church loves God whole heartedly doesn't cuss and doesn't date or do drugs or drink  
Me: .... O_o  
Dave: so it's true  
Me: yeah >.


	2. Going to the park just to see an ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on tumblr! Whyyesthisunusual :)

Dave: its funny  
Me: how?  
Dave: well it just is  
Me: well mister cool kid you gonna teach me to be bad?  
Dave: is that a date? Jeez I like. Lady in power  
Me: no don't date especially boys I just met  
Dave: gonna be a little hard with you isn't it  
Me: what?  
I stare baffled at my phone. Does he seriously want to date someone he just met? My grandmother would say he is crazy and I need to stay way from him, if she was alive.  
Dave: nm come to the park thurs ok?  
Me: uhh..... Yeah sure.  
I then look down at the date. It's Tuesday so I should be good. I then call Juli and tell her. She's still asleep so she ends up hanging up on me. I got up to go get a drink of water and see a black mopey mess of a bun on my sisters head. "Yo, hoe," I say getting the glass out. She turns and looks at me with tired eyes. "Hey, don't use that word." My sister is very religious and doesn't allow me to do anything 'non-christian' and that includes using not nice words. I look at her over my shoulder. Her face looks worn and older then 29. Her big black eyes look at me. She is very pale, which is unusual for her. She loves to tan even in winter. "You look sick, are you?" I ask siting the glass down to sit next to her on the long couch. "Tired, babe. I started my job today and I haven't slept well since we got here. Or before that, honestly." She pulls her blanket farther up on her small frame. "Dude, you work to hard. Are you going to date here?" I question her. "Nah. And I have to work, Dad sends you money, not me." She winks. I sigh.  
She then pushes me up. "Go to bed. I have to work tomorrow. You need to stay home tomorrow. I need you to clean. Or unpack. So something productive. " I nod and head up stairs. I get out my iPad to surf the Internet. I mumble things to myself and fall sleep on Tumblr.  
I wake up to my phone ringing. It's Juli. "Hey Julianna wha-" is all I have to say before she yells in my ear, "Omg! Omg! Can I come over?" I look over at my clock. It's Wednesday so she's up extra early. "Yeah." She squeals. "Can I bring my friends?" I shake my head at myself for saying "Sure" and then she's gone. Stupid hoe. I sure hope it's some non-drug dealers. She has shady friends, I began to note. I clean my room, shower, and have time to put on a tank top and some yoga pants when I hear my door bell ring. "Come in!" I yell as I brush my wet hair. "Duuuuuude." I hear a unfamiliar deep voice say. I raise an eyebrow and turn to see who had entered my house. A goofy but hot boy was standing next to Juli. He has messy black hair and the biggest blue eyes I've ever seen. He was wearing a lime green shirt and pants with some sneakers. He has black rimed doctor-neardy looking glasses too. "Hey!" He yells when he get sight of me. I nearly forget I'm only in my lazy wear when I stick out my hand and say, "Hiya I'm Indi, Jul's cousin." With a smile and he shakes my hand. "I'm John! I have heard a lot Bout you since no one ever new comes here. " he smiles a toothy smile. It honestly brighten up the room. "Dave wasn't lying when he said your car is bad ass. Whoops! Sorry, I didn't mean to cuss." He blushes. "No problem, sis isn't home so we're good." I tell him moving over to Juli who was on her phone doing something while on my couch. "Come, sit!" I tell him, pulling him over by Juli. I push him down to sit. Juli messing with her phone some more. "Juli, please go off that!" I half shout at her. She pouts. "Now, what was so important you call me so early?" I ask looking at her. She flips her ginger hair back. "Well, just that I think I'm dating Gamzee but I'm kinda unsure." I roll my eyes at her statement. She slumps down into my couch, her eyes bore into her phone. I roll my eyes again and she punches me. John laughs a hardy laugh. I glare at him. "John, what do you think?" He opens his mouth then Juli interrupts me with,"so, John you heard about Dave and Indi's date?" And looks over to me. I turn a dark red and exclaim, "It's no a date! Sheesh!" The same time he says, "Yeah! Of course! He tells me everything, we're best bros!!" I give Juli a look that could kill. "John, did Dave call it a date?" I ask rising an eyebrow. He nods.  
I shake my head. "Nooooo, it's not a date," I state quickly. This guy is starting to get on my nerves with him creepiness. John is way cute though. I love his laugh and goofiness. He's not like the rest of the guys here. "Sooo, anyways, John." He looks at me and raises his eye brows. "Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend, if you're into that, no judging here." I say quickly at the end. He blushes and shakes his head. Juli crackles a laugh. He glares over at her. "I am not a homosexual." I throw my hands up quickly and say, "Hey! I didn't know!" Juli laughs again. They stay a few more hours and I learn a lot about John. Like how his taste in movies is very B rated, his mother died at a young age, he is a daddy's boy, his Dad loves to bake cakes, and he's allergic to peanuts. Before he and Juli leave, I ask them to come help pick out my outfit. They walk into my closet and John is baffled at how much clothes I have in my closet. He laughs at Juli calling my clothes to skimpy to wear here since I'm sure to 90 something degree weather and here it's more so 70 or 80 degree weather at the warmest. They finally agree on a little pink and yellow sundress.  
After Juli left my room, John comes and sits on my bed next to me. I look up at him and smile. "Thank you for having me," he says looking into my eyes. "You're totally welcome, doll. Anytime!" I smile. He looks pleased with that answer. "Well, don't tell anyone I said this, but if you md Dave don't work out you can always call me. I think you're pretty cool.. Not to be all creepy!" He says with a panicked look on his face. For a moment, I wanted him to kiss me. I giggle and girly giggle and say, "It's a lot better then how Dave hit me." He chuckles. "He's a good guy, trust me. Loyal as a knight." I smirk. He starts to get up and looks at me trustingly. "Bye, hope you have fun tomorrow! Well, kinda!" Waves and is off. I lay in bed after that and think to myself, I'm getting myself In a crap load of trouble. I even start to feel guilty for wanting the kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wake up to Dave calling me at nine a.m. I hit the button and before I got the chance to talk Dave says, "Rise and shine sleeping beauty. Ten o'clock I'll pick you up, okay?" I forget I was on the phone and nod, not answering him verbally. "Hello? Or not, you know you can pick me up or something. I got your address from Juli.." I laugh a hardy laugh and say, "Sorry I just woke up and am not very talkative. Yes, pick me up but you've turned into a stalker..." I then hang up to go curl my hair and put on my make up. But firstly I brush my teeth. As soon as I'm dressed I'm out the door and Dave honks his horn at me. He is standing against his old truck. He was pulling his arm back from inside the truck as I walk up closer to the truck. He is wearing a red plaid shirt amd blue jeans. his shades perfectly on his head. He then whistles at me. I get into his old truck then I flip him off and he smirks. He gets into the truck as soon as I did.he gets out a cigarette. "So, you do have some fire in you. All you need is a spark to set it off. By the way, you do look amazing. Not as amazing as I do but pretty amazing. Fuck. " he blushes. "You're a dork." I state to him. He rolls his eyes. "So, great master, teach me the ways to be a dark sith like you!" I say overreacting amd putting my hand over my heart. "Well, young pattawan, you must be fully focused on the dark side. The power is very strong on this side." I start to snort from where I laugh so hard. I hide my face in my hand as he buckles up and takes off. He is flicking his cigarette when I look over at him. "That's gonna kill you, you know," I say buckling up. He nods. "So is pollution." I wrinkle my nose in disgust. "Eww." He smirks. "You're into Star Wars." I raise an eyebrow. "Is that an question or statement?"  
"A statement."  
"How so you have so many friends? You're a total asshole."  
His smirk turns into a frown. "I am not. Bitches just love me. " I roll my eyes. "I seriously think if I roll my eyes any harder at you then my eyes will get stuck like this."  
He turns sharp and quick. "Hey! Stop that!" I demanded. "You be the passenger and I'll be the driver. Now shut it," He tells me. My jaw drops. "Now, you listen here. If you're gonna be rude like this, you can just drop me off here. I will call Juli or John. They will pick me up!" He turns and gives me a disgusted look. "Indi, please. Sorry, I just get worked up easi-" "So do I" I input. "I see that. Wait, did you say Egbert would pick you up?" I nod. "I met him yesterday. He came over and picked out my dress." He gives me a weird look. "He's my best bro." He looks straight forward at the road. "I know, he's a nice guy! I really like him." I pulls into a parking place at the park. Dave speaks again but I'm to busy looking at the beautiful view of the park. It's all green and the equipment is wooden. It's a beautiful play ground. Dave lightly pushes me and I smack him. "God fuck! What did I do to deserve such a fucking beating?" He asked rubbing his arm. "Scared me! But what did you say before I ignored you?" I rubs his arm one last good tim, then says, "Did you think he was cute?" I give a slight smile and laugh lightly. "Honestly, yes." He nods. I touch his face as he melts into my touch looking at me. "You're cute too. Before you say something smart ass-ish, I just want you to know that I really like you. You're a wonderful person. Let me know you better though, okay?" I nods and I lie my head on his shoulder. He smells of only cologne and cigaretts this time. "You smell nice, Dave." I say getting out of the truck. He opens his door and snorts. "Babe, I know. It's a natural Strider thing." I roll my eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Dave?" I am walking down the sidewalk next to him after a afternoon full of swing set and silence. Just taking in the sunshine and summer. "That's my name." I roll my eyes. "I'm hungry, doofus." I look over and see a boy in a scarf, part of his hair purple and douchebag hipster clothes. I stop walking and stare. Dave catches my stare. He slammed his palm onto his face and says, "Oh God." I look at him. He shakes his head. "That's Ampora. Eridian Ampora. Otherwise known as that biggest douche at school. Oh, and my ex-boyfriend." I wrinkle my nose. I got a bad feeling in my stomach. He looks down at me. "You don't mind, do you? That I like boys? " I laugh. "No! He just looks like a douche is all. I don't mind at all." I smile. I look back over to Eridian who is with that guy Sollux I saw a few days ago. And some mixed looking chick with long hair. "Who's the girl?" I ask. "Fef. She may look nice but she's a major bitch." I nod taking notes. "They're in a love triangle. It's real fucked up, bro. " I see a huge slides its kids all over it. I run up to it and Dave strolls along. He watches me go down the slide about three times. I am about to go down the slide again until I heard Dave talking. "-nd yeah. She's real chill, I guess. " Dave finishes. "Wwhat does you being here havve to do wwith her? " the Eridain douche asked. "Hmm.. Well, she's new, sooo I decided to show her around. Community service, you should try." I walk up next to Dave as he turns to check on me. I startle him. " God fuck! Shit, Monroe!" He hollers. He stumbles back, almost falling on me. "Get your shit together, Strider. Just like wwhen wwe were dating," Eridain says shaking his head. Fef laughed. I stuck my hand out to Fef and say, "Hi, I'm Indi." And smile. She returned the smile and her hand met mine as she shook my hand. "Fef! And that's Eridain-,she says pointing to him. " and that's Sollux!!" I give him a smile. He looks at me and nods his head. "Alllllriiighty then. Indi and I have to go." Dave states. I look at Fef and not her purple and green split shirt and purple shirt. You couldn't tell she was a cheep caption. By the time I look her Dave he's already left and on his way to the car. "Wait! Daaaaaaaave!" I yell, running after him. "C'mon, princess. Ain't waiting on you." I finally catch up to him, intertwining his hand with mine. "Sheesh, you walk super fast." He snorts.  
We get into his truck, taking back our hands. I sit right against the window. I realize I held his hand and got jealous over his ex all in one day. I feel guilty and decide to keep a good distance between us. I bite my lip waiting for him to start up the car. I sense him watching me. As soon as I look over, he starts up the truck. "Where ya wanna eat?" He says in a whispered voice. I shrug, looking out the window. I feel a hand lightly placed on my shoulder. I look over at him. "What's wrong?" I shake my head and smile, a million things going on in my head about wanting him to kiss me. I'll need to talk to Juli about these boys driving me crazy. He looks at me for a moment longer and sighs. He takes his gaze back to the windshield. "We're not leaving until we at least decide where to go, okay? " I nod. "Just Arby's or something is fine," I say softly, wondering if it'd be wrong to kiss him. His face scrunches up. Would he like that? He did she he liked a woman in charge. Ha. He was talking but all I was thinking was, 'dear Gosh, kiss me already!' "That alright with you?" Crap. He asked me a question. What is the right answer? I just nod and look the other way. I can't kiss him quiet yet. Duhh. Sheesh. I just met the guy a few days ago. I think it's just because I'm hungry that I'm having these thoughts. Yeah. That sounds about right. I hear him jingle him keys and place them into the car and take off. smooth.  
We stop at the restaurant and unbuckle. "Dave, wait." He turns to look at me and nods his head. "Sup?" I bite my lip and exhale the breath I didn't know I was holding. I turn to look at him and grab the front of his shirt to pull him to me. I press my lips to his. He doesn't kiss back so I push him away. "Shit! I'm sorry!" I say quickly afterwards. I feel my face burn with embarrassment. I turn and get out of the car. I go into the restaurant and sit in the booth alone. Why am I so stupid? Why couldn't I just have left him alone? Gosh, I'm so dumb!  
After what feels like forever Dave follows after me and sits across. "Indi. Calm down, for gods sake. You ran away so fast I didn't have a chance to react. You caught me by surprise. That takes talent to do, shit, eggs has been trying to for fucking ages. The dumb ass, or in the words of Karkels, fuckass," he takes a breath in and runs a hand though his blonde hair. "So, in other words, I like you back and was to fucking stupid to kiss back. Or to cool, yeah, I was to cool to kiss back." I laugh and put a hand over my face. "Lord have mercy on your soul." Is all I can say back. "You're an idiot, Dave Strider." He smirks. "Whatever. Let's eat then get you back home." I nod.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
